valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Gourmet Meals
.png |Chef Luana|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Luana|Floor Reward |Umeko|Floor Reward |Cook Luana|Amalgamation |Head Chef Luana|Amalgamation |Waitress Luana|Amalgamation |Goetia|Fantasy Archwitch |Cacao|Archwitch |Ripened Fruit|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Sturdy Skillet|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Secret Recipe Book|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Chef's Uniform|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Divination Stone|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Foreign Uniform|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Chloe|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Lena|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Leviatan|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The "Tower of Gourmet Meals" event has started! Event Period: from 12:00 on November 30th to 11:59 on December 14th (JST). ■Obtain the newly added GLR CHEF LUANA! If you are ranked within the top 1000, you can obtain the UNIFORM material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR LUANA! In addition...!? If you reach the 750,000th floor, you can obtain the STONE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR CHEF LUANA! GLR LUANA ☆Spirit Restaurant Lv.10 (Max) * All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 300% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. The new GLR CHEF LUANA card's skill has a 25% activation rate! GLR CHEF LUANA ☆Spirit Restaurant Lv.10 (Max) * All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 300% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■A campaign that allows you to obtain the new LR CALAMITY will be held! Obtain LR CALAMITY's amalgamation material cards by exchanging Xmas Box items that can obtained as Rune Boss, Daily Quests, and floor arrival rewards. LR CALAMITY will possess a special skill for the upcoming Abyssal Archwitch event. For more details, please refer to the "How to obtain LR CALAMITY" announcement. ■Obtain GUR UMEKO! During this event, the new UMEKO card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss UMEKO will appear starting from the second half of the event. If UMEKO is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR UMEKO ☆3-Star Review Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "Tower of Gourmet Meals" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on December 1st to 11:59 December 14th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign The campaign will take effect on the following dates: 12:00 December 7th ー 11:59 December 8th (JST) 12:00 December 13th ー 11:59 December 14th (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch CACAO will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch GOETIA will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※CACAO and GOETIA can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating CACAO and GOETIA during this event. ■Card Amalgamation Details Upgrade SR LUANA by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR LUANA! In addition, if FRUIT material card is amalgamated with either GUR CHLOE, GUR LENA, or GSR LEVIATAN, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during the "Tower of Gourmet Meals" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.